


Taste the Magic

by Waterfall



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, convex, licking stuff, scar has a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: There's a reason why Scar loves licking diamonds, and as so much else in his life it comes back to the Vex.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Taste the Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeTheStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/gifts).



> I blame this on Scar, Grian’s video at the time, and [RaeTheStar](/users/RaeTheStar) and [their anonymous asker](https://rendiggitydog.tumblr.com/post/617127736530583552/breaking-news-scar-not-only-licks-blue-glazed) who pushed me over the edge. Cat laser ConVex may follow later.
> 
> anonymous asked: breaking news: scar not only licks blue glazed terracotta but also diamond blocks  
> rendiggitydog: Okay okay but this has gotta be a magic thing at this point 👀 The Convex are deffo magic, so consider, anything vex blue colored hypnotizes them like a cat with a laser, and they can’t help but lick

It started with the Vex magic way back in their fifth world. Yes, Scar knows that everyone calls it blue glazed terracotta, but after gaining Vex magic there was no way him and Cub couldn’t see it for what it really was. Even now, two worlds later, they’ll look at each other and shake their heads whenever anyone mentions the “blue glazed terracotta”. Some things just… stick around.

The licking is another one of those things. Becoming part of the ConVex was at times an overwhelming experience. Everything looked different, shimmering with colours he’d never even known existed. Cub would walk around petting random objects, comparing the sensation to things that never seemed to make sense to Scar – the smell of grass, a warm bath, sleeping in on a Monday. It took longer for him to notice that some things tasted differently, not until he accidentally touched his mouth with clay-covered fingers and found the sensation a lot less disgusting than it should be. Which brings him back to the Vex magic.

He kept some in his base, not out in the open of course but close enough that he could feel its soothing presence. After the clay incident he would pace with a block of in his hand, relishing in the tingle while his thoughts went around in circles.  
_What if… no, that’s weird. But what if…_  
Of course, eventually he licked it.  
And it was _magical_.  
Not literally, since nothing actually happened. But the taste was like nothing he had ever experienced, and unlike Cub’s sensations he never really managed to describe it. The closest he could get was “a hundred times better than cake”, but even that comparison paled in relation to the real thing. It sent him _flying_.  
How he didn’t get addicted he’ll never know. Chalk it up to a Vex side-effect.

Of course, having one mind-blowing experience under his belt just made Scar more curious about what else was out there, so he started experimenting. Not at first, but as they moved worlds and the connection to the Vex grew fainter both him and Cub looked for other ways of boosting their magic. Diamonds were the first one that really clicked for the two of them, something they discovered quite early on after arriving on the Hermits’ sixth world. To Scar it was a sharper and more electric taste than true magic, but it gave him an extra boost that kept his magic levels high when he needed them. Cub was of a similar opinion, relishing the way it made him feel clear-headed and energised. And so ConCorp was born, created by their common need to gather as much of the valuable ore as they could. By the time they were ready to leave that world they had enough to surround themselves with it wherever and whenever they wanted.

Moving to the seventh world felt a bit like going cold turkey.  
The Vex were gone but their magic remained, although it found expression in some very novel ways. Scar embraced his new role as the resident jungle wizard, quickly discovering a trove of delicious crystals to excavate. They were weaker than the Vex magic was, sure, but a lot more versatile even though they didn’t taste quite right. In fact, realising that the blue crystals came closest to Vex magic was what really set him off on his quest.

He started with what seemed to make the most sense so far – precious minerals. By then he had a bit of everything and spent an interesting afternoon licking his way through them. Coal did nothing for him at all except make him cough, and gold was pleasant but dull. The slightest touch of redstone on his tongue made him twitch on the floor for a good ten minutes, and he came to with a better understanding of some of the behaviour he’d seen from the redstoners amongst the Hermits. He deliberately saved the lapis for last, and was rewarded by a feeling being _centred_ and the best sleep he’d had since they moved worlds.  
“Blue it is, then.”

If the Hermits hadn’t all been absorbed with their own starting projects, they might have observed some strange behaviour from their magical friend over the next few weeks. He started with what he had at hand, and didn’t even bother to shear the blue sheep that was wandering around before giving its wool a lick. The attempt left him with nothing but wool on his tongue and an annoyed sheep. Next, he tried the dark prismarine on Grian’s roof, but that was far too green and salty. He decided to keep trying in the shopping district when no-one else was around so that he wouldn’t be asked any awkward questions, but couldn’t resist the temptation when he flew past False’s base with its alluring blue-glowing glass. The glass itself was like a non-magical, weaker version of his similar crystals, but the sea lanterns… oh wow. It was almost like diamonds all over again, only less electric and much more immersive. The combination of the two wasn’t bad either, which was what he was trying out when False found him.  
“Oh, hi, Scar – _what_ are you doing?”  
He jerked back from the lit glass and almost fell of the small ledge.  
“Um, uh… hi? I was just…” gesturing helplessly he thought of something to say. “…cleaning a spot there?”  
“With your tongue?” She blinked in confusion, then shook her head. “No, you know what, I don’t want to know. Just – go clean somewhere else, ok?”  
“I wasn’t, um,” he called after her as she took off into the air and disappeared into his base. Groaning, he put his hand over his eyes for a moment and sighed. “Well, that could have gone better.”

Nothing else really works as well though, blue or not. Ice is pretty much like water and does nothing, although blue ice is more like a really refreshing slushie. Blue concrete is interesting but feels dead, and the other colours are worse. He’s probably going to start adding blue orchids to his salads and at one point he considers licking Jevin, but decides against it for now. And though all his testing the diamond pile towers over the shopping district, and the diamond blocks look _so_ tasty. Which is what leads him to ask Grian and Bdubs,  
“Have you ever tasted diamonds?”  
They don’t want to try, but seem to accept his quirk as “one of those wizard things” with only a bit of eye-rolling and some friendly ribbing. And that feels almost as good as the diamonds taste when he finally lets himself go and has a lick.  
Well, a few licks.  
…all right, a lot of licks.


End file.
